Feels Like Today
by FrodoFever
Summary: Racked by guilt with the death of his brother, a certain elf leaves Mirkwood, determined to avenge his brother's death. Meeting unexpected friends, will he come to terms with the past and face the future? R&R please, thanks! Chapters 1,2,3 Revised!
1. Chapter 1

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter One

The afternoon sun trickled down through the trees of the woods, sprinkling the ground like dust. The elf, leading his horse through the thick of it, watched the shifting light with a certain amount of elation running through him. It had been a while since he had been adequately relaxed, though at the back of his mind there was always an alertness that reminded him that he was never completely safe, much as he wanted to be.

Finding a spot along the river, he allowed the horse to rest and get something to drink. Stretching slightly, he walked off a ways, confident that his horse wouldn't leave him stranded. He was a tall sort of fellow, rather thin with blond hair that reached just below his shoulders and gray-blue eyes that spoke wisdom beyond his years. Everyone who looked at him knew he had the agility and the grace of a cat. Nobody even had to ask him if he was skilled as a warrior.

Legolas sighed and leaned up against a nearby tree, pressing one foot against the bark. He was a long way from Mirkwood, but he still had a long way to go, wherever the road may lead him. A shift in the woods suddenly caught Legolas' attention. Something was out there.

Drawing his bow silently, he fitted an arrow into it, ready for whatever was out there. Stealing through the trees, Legolas followed his quarry by sense only until he finally caught up with it. Stopping short, he realized that what he was hunting wasn't a rogue of any sort. It was a human.

Legolas lowered his bow and observed the human from a distance. This one seemed to be quite talented for his race and the elf never saw anything like it. Looking more closely, he realized that the human was hurt, a deep cut along the edge of his calf.

Suddenly, the human looked up, staring straight into the elf's eyes. Legolas gasped and stumbled backward a few steps in surprise. He hadn't expected for the human to see him and he certainly didn't want the man tailing him, either. Turning, Legolas dashed through the woods back to Arod as fast as he could.

"Wait! Please, I need help!" the man called out desperately.

Legolas sighed and closed his eyes, before turning around. This always happened to him. Whenever someone pleaded with him for help, Legolas felt obliged to help the person in need. It was common courtesy. But today he didn't need that obligation. Struggling for several moments, his morals won out and he made his way towards the human's side.

The man sighed with relief. He had been here for several days and the wound that he tried desperately to doctor with the limited supplies that he had wasn't healing right. He needed to get back home before he lost his leg altogether.

"Thank the One above that you came along, sir. I nearly thought I was lost," the man told the elf.

Legolas said nothing, just studied the wound intensely. It was pretty bad, but if he could get him to Arod and to his supplies, the wound might suffice until they got to the nearest city. Legolas looked up into the man's face.

"Do you think you could walk?" he asked, his eyebrows lifting inquisitively.

"With a little help, I might," the man exclaimed, laughing at the funny look on the elf's face. He wondered why an elf was alone so far alone. Elves never traveled alone if they could help it. Unless some trouble had befallen and this elf was out to get help, which was highly unlikely.

Legolas stood and helped the man up. The man groaned slightly, but didn't show any signs of pain as he limped beside Legolas as they made their way to the elf's horse. Reaching Arod, Legolas sat the human down beside a tree and went over to the horse, digging through his supplies.

The man watched the elf silently for several moments. "I'm Estel, by the way. I was on my way back to Rivendell before I was attacked by Orcs and hurt my leg. I told the others in my party to go on and I'd catch of them when I was better. Apparently not." Elessar chuckled softly as the elf began on the wound.

"Rivendell's not too far from here. A day's ride or so if you don't meet any trouble. What brings you to Rivendell?" Legolas asked Estel as he bound the leg up.

Estel smiled softly. "I live there—lived there since I was a young child, when my parents died."

Legolas' face clouded over, but didn't say anything as he finished up the bandaging. Standing up with some help, Estel leaned against the tree, studying the elf closely.

"And what brings you to this part of Middle Earth, Master Elf?" he asked. "I rarely see an elf out on his own, unless he's in grave trouble or running away from ghosts."

Legolas shook his head as he put his supplies back into his pack. "My business is my own. I have matters that only I can settle." _How could this Estel know me and not even know who I am beforehand?_

Estel sensed that there was something different about this elf, but didn't press the matter. He knew how tricky elves could be in the best of times, let alone when they were troubled by something beyond his control.

"Say, do you want to come to Rivendell with me? My father would be glad to have you while you sort your business out," Estel said, his eyes brightening with hope.

"I thought you said your parents died," Legolas said.

"That I did." Estel gave a small smile. "This one I'm talking about is my _adoptive_ father, yet I regard him as my own."

Legolas shook his head. "I cannot be a burden to Rivendell. They wouldn't want an elf like me."

Estel could hear the bitterness in the elf's voice but refused to be defeated. "You wouldn't know that. Elves take care of their own, wouldn't you say?"

Legolas hesitated for a moment. Did he dare trust this man and tell him what had happened. Legolas mentally shook his head. No, not yet. Not until he knew Elessar better, then he would act upon it.

"For the most part. Even the best of us get on the down side of life," Legolas said, choosing his words carefully.

"Wise words, friend," Estel said, smiling slightly.

Legolas said nothing, just swung up on Arod and then offering Estel a hand up. "Whatever you do, don't fall off."

"You underestimate me, elf, I'm quite a horseman," Estel stated.

"If you're such a fine rider, where is your mount?" Legolas asked.

"I told my party to take it home with them. Horses can't stay in one spot for long, Master Elf," Estel answered. "By the way, what is your name? I can't keep going on without a name for long, you know."

The elf sat thoughtfully for a while. Too long, it seemed, but Estel didn't press the matter. Finally the elf answered.

"Legolas," he said, adding no more.

Touching the horse's flanks, Legolas surged foreword, only guiding Arod by the slight touch of the reins. As they disappeared through the trees, Estel was left wondering what kind of elf this Legolas was and why the name of such a desperate one seemed so familiar.

--

**Author's Note:** My first Lord of the Rings story in a long time—a couple years, perhaps. But no matter, this story was sort of forming in my head for the past couple of days and decided to write it, though I know the plotline's going to end up looking like a few hundred others and if it does, I'm sorry in advance. I can't go through each story on the site and make sure it hasn't been done before. But anyways, I hope you enjoy it so far and I'll update when I can. Don't forget to review, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Two

Night fell quickly that night. Legolas slowed Arod down before coming completely to a stop. Sliding down from the horse, the elf looked up at his companion. Though he hadn't said much, Estel's wound had been giving him worse pain as the time went on.

Legolas helped the man slide off the horse. "We will rest here tonight. We'll be able to reach Rivendell before the morning's out tomorrow."

Estel just groaned in pain and sunk to the ground, his back leaning against the tree for support. Legolas' brow furrowed with worry. It was indeed worse than he had expected. The jolting ride of the horse had probably reopened the wound, causing it to bleed afresh. Legolas would have to be more careful tomorrow, Estel might not make it if he went on as they did today.

Gathering wood for a fire, Legolas sighed with relief when the fire gave off enough light and heat to quickly make a meal. An hour later the two of them were enjoying the frugal meal that Legolas had managed to conjure up from the woods around them.

"You're a good cook, Master Legolas," Estel said after several moments of eating silence.

Legolas shook his head. "Not I. I only got enough lessons from my mother to get by if I was ever alone and in need of a cook. The best cook is oneself, she said."

Estel smiled softly. "Your mother was a wise woman. I'm sure she misses your company, Legolas."

Legolas frowned. "She's been dead for several years now. Died in sickness, as it were."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I had no idea, truly." Estel felt sudden compassion for the elf in front of him. It was difficult for an elf to lose someone so close to them, as he was ignorant of Death, which hung over the heads of all others.

Legolas shook his head. "Please, save no pity for me. I don't need it at a time like this. There's too much evil in the world at hand to be swallowing grief that's years old."

"And does that apply to the grief that to the grief that I see in you in the short time that I've known you, Master Elf?" Estel asked.

"I have no grief, only memories," Legolas answered.

Estel nodded and gave a small smile. "Good enough." Though he knew that the elf was withholding more than Estel could imagine.

Legolas nodded towards Estel's leg. "You should get some rest. We have a long morning ahead and it would do you know good for your leg if you're worn out."

Estel laughed. "Yes, my lord," he said jokingly.

_My lord._ How long had it been since Legolas had been called that? Legolas couldn't remember—he had been in the wild for too long.

"Did I say something wrong, Legolas?" Estel asked fretfully, bringing Legolas back to the present.

Legolas shook his head. "No, just go to sleep. I'll keep watch; I need little rest."

Walking several feet away, Legolas stood there until his keen ears could hear the soft snoring of his companion. Even then, he stood staring off into the distance, thinking about the past.

--

_300 years earlier_

Steel clanged against steel, echoing throughout the courtyard. Brushing sweat out of his eyes, Legolas switched sword arms and took a swipe at his opponent's feet, only to be defended by his opponent's sword. Feeling his arm weakening, Legolas dropped his sword in defeat and gasped heavily, trying to regain his breath.

Sadron withdrew his sword and cleaned it off expertly, grinning at defeating his opponent. Legolas just glared at him, but only a smug smile was returned.

"I'm afraid you are losing your grip," Sadron exclaimed as he put his sword back into his sheath. "Has my little brother stopped practicing every day like he used to?"

Legolas glared and shook his head. "No, of course not, brother. I've just been trying to strengthen my other arm. "You never know when your sword arm will be out of service."

Sadron laughed. "Well, said, brother, but I think you take this warrior thing too serious. You're not to be the next king."

Legolas rolled his eyes. "As you keep reminding me, Sadron."

Sadron looked at Legolas in mock surprise. "What, is my little brother saying he wants to be king of the Woodland Realm? Why didn't you just say the word and the throne is yours?"

"Oh, come off it," Legolas lightly punched his brother in the shoulder. "I could never become king. You're more suited for it."

"You're just as suited for the throne as I am, Legolas. _Ada_ considers you his favorite," Sadron exclaimed.

"You're his favorite, also, Sadron. You're the firstborn son," Legolas reprimanded.

The two brothers walked back to their rooms in silence, both deep in their own thoughts. Reaching the eldest one's first, Sadron turned to his younger brother and regarded him with crystal blue eyes. The two of them had inherited those eyes from their father, whose eyes showed intelligence and wisdom that came with age.

"You better get back to your room, Legolas. Ada is hosting a formal dinner tonight, don't forget," Sadron remind him.

Legolas' eyes widened in surprise. "I completely forgot about that. I'm glad you reminded me, brother, or I would have retreated into a good book."

Sadron laughed. "Knowing you, that's _exactly_ what would have happened."

Legolas hurried down the hallway towards his own room. As he approached, he noticed a servant was waiting anxiously at his door.

"Will my lord be needing service tonight?" the servant asked. "Tonight's the formal dinner, as you know."

"Of course. My brother just reminded me of it," Legolas said, "Else I would be late and face my father's wrath."

The servant laughed. "Of course, my lord. Will you be needing help with anything?"

Legolas shook his head. "No, I believe I can manage tonight, thank you."

"As you wish." The servant bowed and the two of them said goodbye before the servant hurried away. Legolas watched him go before going inside his room. It was time to get ready.

--

Legolas closed his eyes and opened them again more slowly, a single tear running down his cheek. His beloved brother, dead now and nothing more than a name and a memory, now, as if he never really existed. Turning as the sun crept up over the edge of the world, Legolas headed back to camp to make preparations to leave. He couldn't waste another moment with this human while a murderer was on the run.

"It's time to go, Estel," Legolas said when he saw that the human was awake. "We cannot linger if we want to get to Rivendell today."

Estel smiled and nodded. "Of course. And anyways, I'm afraid I've taken up too much of your time to ask you to stay any longer. You're the best judge."

Legolas said nothing, just quickly packed everything back into the packs, securing them tightly on Arod. He only left enough food that could be eaten on horseback. Helping Estel up, Legolas only took a moment to look around to see if he missed anything before urging Arod on. It was time to go to Rivendell.

--

**Author's Note:** Finally I'm getting somewhere and I'm getting really excited for this story. If you're wondering how to pronounce the brother's name, it's pronounced "Sahd-ronn". It kind of sounds like Sauron, but I assure you it has nothing to do with the Dark Lord. It means "loyal" or "faithful". Anyways, enough lecturing. Thanks to **Irish Anor** for reviewing, I much appreciate it. For anyone else who's read but not reviewed, I thank you also, though I don't know who you are.

I'll try to update when I can, and I hope everyone keeps reading and reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Three

Rivendell was a magnificent place, full of light and the gentle swaying of the tree branches and the rushing sound of the river not far off. Legolas had been there only a couple of times before, but still it caught him off guard whenever he came. It was a far cry from what he was used to, though he wasn't saying Mirkwood was any less than Rivendell.

Slowing Arod down under the arched bridge just on the edge of Rivendell, Legolas slid down from the horse's back and helped Estel down. Letting Arod fall a pace behind him, Legolas helped Estel.

"Where do you go from here, Estel?" Legolas asked.

Estel was about to answer when a shout rose above, cutting him off. In the distance, Legolas noticed a couple of people running towards them, smiles stretched across their faces. The human's adoptive family, no doubt and they were probably expecting him; waiting for the first sign of his return.

"You've finally made it back, Estel!" the first one shouted in Elvish, coming to a stop in front of Estel and giving him a huge hug.

Legolas could tell that Estel weakened slightly under the elf's hold, but managed to stay standing until he had let go. Estel motioned to his leg and the other elf looked at it carefully.

"I believe that it has gotten worse upon the travel here, but I think it will get better if I have plenty of rest and _ada_'s medicine," Estel explained.

The elf stood and nodded. "So be it then." He turned to Legolas quickly, as if he had just noticed the outsider's presence. The two of them looked each other up warily, but neither said anything to each other.

"Who is this one? I have never seen him before in these parts the elf," said to Estel in Elvish.

Estel laughed and shook his head. "This is Legolas. He was the one who helped get me here. I wouldn't have survived if not for him."

The elf turned back to Legolas and stepped foreword. "Welcome to Rivendell, Master Legolas. I am Elrohir, Estel's foster brother. The other is my twin brother, Elladan. It is a pleasure meeting the rescuer of my brother."

Legolas nodded ever so slightly. "You have no need to speak in the common tongue if you do not wish. As an elf myself, I would be much surprised that others think I am incapable of speaking the tongue since I've grown up in an Elven city all my life."

Elrohir frowned slightly. Clearly he was not used to being admonished, and from a stranger at that. But he chose not to pursue it and for that Legolas was grateful. He did not wish to have further trouble in Rivendell.

Elrohir bowed slightly. As you wish, Master Legolas. Will you be staying long here in Rivendell?

Legolas shook his head. "I plan on leaving now as we speak. I have other things to do that cannot wait."

Estel laughed. "Don't be ridiculous, Legolas. You must stay for a while. My father would be delighted to see you."

Legolas sighed. This was going to be much more difficult than he thought. With insistence from both Estel and the twins, Legolas finally complied. It was easier to follow along than make a scene, which would have been embarrassing on his part.

Allow me to show you to the room that you will be staying in, Elrohir exclaimed, a small smile on his face as if he were amused.

"No, allow me to do that, brother, as he was my companion for the past two days," Estel interjected.

"You need to go to the infirmary, Estel. You're leg cannot go much longer without medicine," Elrohir argued.

Estel nodded in defeat. "Of course." Turning to Legolas he added, I'll come up to see you when I'm able. It shouldn't take me more than a couple of hours.

"Don't come to me on your part, Estel. You need your rest—I can manage on my own right now," Legolas stated.

Estel just shrugged and allowed Elladan to lead him away. When they were finally alone, Elrohir turned back to Legolas and studied him intensely. Legolas wondered what the elf was looking for in him. Not too much, he'd wager.

"You are a long way from home, Legolas. And it amazes me that you, one of our kind, can willingly leave home without the company of others. You must admit, Legolas, that we don't do that often except in dire circumstances," Elrohir exclaimed, switching back to the common tongue.

"It is not your business to decide what is best, master," Legolas said simply. "I have my reasons of why I'm alone and I wish to keep them to myself."

"Indeed." Elrohir studied his fingernails intensely as the two of them walked. Facing Legolas, he added, "Your name seems so familiar, yet I cannot place why I should know your name."

"I wouldn't have the slightest idea, sir," Legolas said, tensing ever so slightly. "Perhaps there is another with my name and my looks, but he has died long ago."

Elrohir looked at Legolas suspiciously but didn't pursue the matter. As was common for their race, one mustn't go the Elves for council, for they spoke both no and yes. That even applied for elves go among elves for their questions. He would have to do a little research for himself and find out who this mysterious elf was and why he seemed so sad, yet determined.

Finally reaching a door, Elrohir turned to Legolas.

"This will be your room for as long as you stay here, Legolas. If you need anything else, ask for me. I'll be around somewhere," Elrohir stated.

"You cannot know how much I appreciate all this, Elrohir. I haven't been in a room for many years nor had the rest I should have just as long. How can I ever repay you?" Legolas asked.

"Just your friendship," Elrohir smiled, "and a promise that you won't be as hard-headed the rest of your time here as you showed me out in the gardens."

Legolas couldn't help but smile back. So the elf really wasn't thinking only of himself after all, which was good. How he hated snobby hosts. Legolas gave a curt nod.

"You have my word on that, sir," Legolas exclaimed.

"Please, just call me Elrohir. Friends don't keep up formalities in private," Elrohir said. I expect tonight or tomorrow they'll celebrate Elessar's return and honor you for bringing him back.

Legolas shook his head. "I did nothing special. I only saw a friend in need and so I stopped to help."

"But it means so much to us," Elrohir said quietly.

Saying goodbye, Legolas watched the elf disappear down the hallway. Legolas could feel that there was more to this Estel than met the eye. He would have to figure it out later. Right now, all he wanted was some rest.

Going into the room, Legolas gently closed the door behind him. He immediately fell in love with it; an open-air room with a balcony and a huge bed that stretched to nearly half the wall with a desk sitting near the doorway to the balcony. It almost reminded him of his old room in Mirkwood, only his old room wasn't open-aired as for the threat of outside enemies.

Stretching out onto his bed, Legolas' last thought before succumbing to his dreams was that he was lucky to be alive and in Rivendell through it all. He would be safe for one more night.

--

**Author's Note:** A long chapter for you all. I hope it's satisfied everybody enough until I can get chapter five out. Thanks to everybody who's reviewed, I really appreciate it and if you've made some suggestions, I'm considering them as we speak, though nothing is definite for me to change anything.

I hope you like it so far and I hope you keep reading and I'll keep on writing. Don't forget to review; it'll make me really happy!


	4. Chapter 4

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Four

There was indeed a celebration that night. It seemed that every inhabitant of Rivendell was in the Great Hall celebrating Estel's safe return and the lone elf that had brought him home again. The number of people who came up to him, thanking him for bringing back their beloved friend, overwhelmed Legolas. It was as if the human had been gone for days instead of only a week.

After several hours of this, Legolas made his way to a door that led outside. He needed some time alone. As he went down the walkway, he found that he was not alone in a stroll under the stars. Coming closer to the voices, Legolas realized that it was Estel and one of the most beautiful women Legolas had ever laid eyes upon. Stepping into the shadows so he wouldn't be seen, Legolas started eavesdropping despite himself.

"Don't you think it's time to go to Gondor, Aragorn?" the woman was saying.

Aragorn? Was that his real name? Why then, didn't Estel say that instead of giving Legolas a false name? That was a question he would have to bring up later.

"No. I have turned from that path long ago, Arwen. They don't need a man like me to lead them. They are already set in their ways and they'll refuse to change just because a random man came up and said he is their lost heir to the throne," Estel exclaimed.

"But your people are scattered, divided, leaderless. You've heard my father say that many times. You must heed his advice," Arwen said.

"I cannot take that path right now, Arwen. It is not time for me to take up that road again. Please, let me go when I am ready and only then," Estel pleaded.

Arwen said something else, but Legolas was unable to hear it, even with his keen elf ears. Aragorn shook his head and turned away from her, heading back t the great hall. He gasped in surprise when he saw Legolas staring at him from the shadows.

"Legolas," he exclaimed, "I didn't see you there."

"The shadows hold many things," Legolas said simply. He turned to go, but stopped when Estel put a hand on his shoulder.

"You heard all of my conversation, didn't you?" Elessar asked.

"Enough of it to know that your name is not Estel. Why didn't you tell me your real name, _Aragorn_?" Legolas said, stressing the last word.

Estel sighed, clearly he wasn't prepared to have this conversation yet. "Estel is one of the names that have been given to me. I use it because I do not wish to have the world know who I am."

"And why's that?" Legolas asked bitterly.

Estel stood thinking for several moments, debating on whether he should tell this elf everything. If he did, Legolas would be like many of the other elves that he lived with, treating him like royalty, the one hope for the men of Middle Earth. If he didn't tell Legolas, then the elf would be able to treat him like he would any other. And that's what he truly wanted.

"I am Isildur's heir," Elessar finally said. "I am to unite the race of men, yet I do not have the heart to do what is asked of me."

"And why is that? Everybody must shoulder their burden of their fate someday."

Estel fell silent, thinking on Legolas' words. Legolas felt grim satisfaction in knowing that he cut into the heart of what Estel was struggling with, possibly his whole life.

"How can a man lead a nation when he cannot even lead himself?" Estel finally answered. "I cannot face thousands when I don't know myself, what I want for myself. A weak leader makes a weak nation."

Legolas said nothing. There was nothing that he could say when he knew exactly what Estel meant. Nobody would follow his or her leader if he were uncertain on what to do himself. He had felt and still felt the same way about his own situation.

"Who is the woman?" Legolas finally asked.

Estel finally managed a small smile. "She is the love of my life. Hopefully, one day, I will be married to her."

"And when will that be?" Legolas pursued.

Estel shook his head. "When I unite the human race and I'm crowned king."

"Well, there's your inspiration to continue on," Legolas exclaimed.

"Perhaps. We have waited this long, we can wait a while more," Aragorn paused, "and what of your life, Legolas? You don't speak much of it and you have whet my curiosity."

"I have no past," Legolas lied, not wishing to reveal his sins. "I only have the present, and the future."

Estel sighed. "How long must you keep yourself in guilt, Legolas, when it's probably not even your fault? Grief is natural, but someday you must let it go."

"I have no guilt, Estel, and I will be grateful if you quit asking about me," Legolas said coolly. "The past is better if it remains in the past. Nothing can bring back the dead."

Estel watched as Legolas made his way back inside, probably to go back to his rooms. He was such an idiot; he shouldn't have pressed the elf into anger. Though he only knew Legolas a short time, Estel wanted to help the elf, help bring back peace that once knew him. For he knew that Legolas was happy once, and something had happened to disrupt that happiness, making the elf what Estel saw in him today.

Estel ran a hand over his face thoughtfully. He would have to go and talk to his father. Elrond always had the best advice.

Walking slowly, Estel went back inside. He had many things to think about over the next few days and it wasn't going to be said and done all in one go.

--

**Author's Note:** As some of you probably noticed, I changed "Elessar" to "Estel" as I know it was causing immense distress to a couple reviewers and I didn't want to be the cause of any kind of sickness or anything, J/K. However, I didn't change Legolas' horse from Arod as I always felt that the horse was somehow Legolas' even though it was with Eomer's company.

With that aside, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll update when I can. Happy Fourth of July to those who celebrate it. Hope the fireworks are great. Don't forget to review, it'll make me happy.


	5. Chapter 5

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Five

_300 years earlier_

Thranduil always managed to make the formal dinners seem magnificent. Legolas walked into the dining hall, looking about him. Every candle that ever existed seemed to be in that room tonight, lining up the walls and down the middle of the table. The food was already on the table, all the plates decorated with an assortment of plants and flowers, making it look beautiful as well as to make it taste better.

Finding his place at the table, Legolas stood behind his chair. It was rude to sit down before the king himself did. Turning his head when he saw someone come in, Legolas smiled when he saw his older brother striding into the room followed by Elrond's twin sons, Elrohir and Elladan. Standing behind the chair across from Legolas, Sadron smiled at his younger brother.

"You look magnificent as usual, little brother," Sadron exclaimed, his eyes twinkling.

Indeed he looked magnificent. Legolas' attire was silver tinged with a gray-blue, woven elvish design circling around the middle and up towards his chest. His golden hair shone brightly, extra flyaway hair in braids and tied to circle the top of his head and the remaining braid falling down the center of the remaining hair. The look had made every vicinity swoon at the sight of him, wishing they could be closer to the magnificent and well-loved second son.

Legolas shook his head and laughed. "Don't try to flatter yourself, big brother, but you're only saying that because you're jealous that the girls are looking at me for once."

Elrohir, who had the seat next to him, laughed. "You cannot deny that one, Sadron. The ladies are having a particular interest in your brother tonight."

"That's alright, then. You have to give in order to receive as they say," Sadron laughed jokingly.

"You have a shrewd sense of humor, my lord," a voice said from the doorway.

Legolas' gaze went towards the voice and nearly gasped in surprise. The person was a she-elf but she seemed so beautiful that Legolas couldn't tear his eyes away from her. The woman walked over to where Sadron stood and held out her hand.

"My name is Anira," the woman said. "I am cousin of Elrohir, Elladan, and the lady Arwen."

Sadron took Anira's hand gently and kissed it, bowing slightly over it. "It is my pleasure to meet you, my lady Anira. I hope you enjoy your time here in Mirkwood."

Anira smiled softly. "Indeed I shall, my lord. And who is this fine looking young man over here?" Sweeping around the table, she stood beside Legolas, studying him with her intense blue eyes. "What a charming young man you are, sir, and might I ask your name?"

Legolas smiled and bowed his head slightly. "Legolas at your service, my lady."

Anira smiled at Elrohir. "Such a charming friend you have, Elrohir, why didn't you introduce me to him sooner?"

Elrohir shook his head. "I have only just met him today myself, Anira, down by the lake. I couldn't have introduced him to you yet as I was preoccupied with the tasks at hand."

Anira laughed. "You are always preoccupied my dear cousin."

Elrohir didn't reply as the lords Elrond and Thranduil entered the room. Gliding gracefully back to the other side of the table, Anira smiled shyly at Legolas. The elf couldn't help but smile back at the beautiful she-elf.

The table was silent for several moments as the elves dug in, enjoying the food, slowly, allowing the taste to absorb on their tongues. Finally, after taking some of the edge of his hunger, Thranduil looked down the table at Elrond.

"Now that we've made our introductions, I would like to cut into business, if you don't mind, Elrond," Thranduil exclaimed.

Elrond wiped the corners of his mouth daintily with his napkin. "As you wish, Thranduil. It is your table and you conduct it as you will have it."

There was humor in the corners of Thranduil's eyes, but he didn't dwell on it for long. "Orcs have been multiplying around the edges of my borders. I don't have enough scouts to send out, as they are elsewhere. I need to ask to you for help."

"I know you mean well, Thranduil, but you know that my own are busy with our own borders. I cannot risk opening my own borders to cover yours," Elrond said sharply.

"I'm not asking for the whole army, _mellon_, but only a few. I have my eldest son here, Sadron, and a few others, but they alone are not enough if they are attacked from both sides. I'm only asking for your disposition," Thranduil insisted.

Elrond said nothing at first. He ate a few bites of food and a sip of wine, looking at Thranduil thoughtfully.

"And what will do for me if I give you what you ask of me?" Elrond finally asked.

Thranduil stared into Elrond's eyes for several moments, as if what he already knew what he wanted, but didn't know quite how to say it. Everyone was now looking at Thranduil expectantly.

"I will offer you my son Legolas' hand in marriage for your niece, Anira," Thranduil answered quietly, not looking at his youngest son's face as if ashamed at his decision.

Legolas stared at his father in shock. His own dear, beloved father, whom he loved with all his heart, was sending him away in marriage? Was that all he was to his father? He thought he was an invaluable warrior for Mirkwood? Though he was at a marriageable age, Legolas wasn't ready to be married yet. He had his own tasks to finish before marrying. Legolas glanced at his brother. Sadron's face seemed to mirror what Legolas felt.

Elrond leaned foreword, resting his arms on the table. "You make me a bold offer, Thranduil. I know you mean well, but is your son ready for this, to leave everything behind? Are _you_ ready to leave him and watch him make his own way? Legolas is a skilled warrior and you have too few with the same skill already. Why not send him out to fight instead of making him have other responsibilities?"

Thranduil nodded. "You have wise words, _mellon_, but that's all I have to offer you if you insist on a favor."

Elrond sighed. "Consider this the repayment then. I give you the few soldiers I have and you allow Legolas to help protect your borders. You'll still have a favor to repay to me, but I'll be satisfied with this for now. And if your really interested in your son's and my niece's prospects, I will consider it if there's no other way."

Thranduil smiled grimly. "It is done then."

Later that night, as they were leaving, Thranduil seemed to look deep into his youngest son's eyes as if to say, _I'm sorry for what I have done_. Legolas said nothing, just turned away and left with the others. He already had too much to think about.

--

Legolas woke up with a gasp. Feeling that his nightclothes and sheets were dressed in sweat, he got up and using the nightstand beside his bed, began washing the sweat from his face and arms before dressing into his worn scout's clothes. He couldn't stay here any longer, in case Elrond decided to marry him off before he knew what hit him.

Outside, Legolas found Arod and was about to make a run for it when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around, Legolas found that it was Estel. Legolas rolled his eyes with impatience. He couldn't have this human interfering this time.

"Why are you leaving so soon, Legolas, you've just arrived," Estel exclaimed.

"I've stayed here too long," Legolas said. "I need to go now, before it's too late."

"My father has told me about your betrothal to Anira," Estel said quietly. "I'm afraid that that was a decision that my father has regretted most profoundly. But now my cousin has married another, she has for 100 years now. She thought you dead, like many other people. That's why you weren't recognized by my brothers."

_That was nice to know_ Legolas thought. But even at this unexpected news, Legolas felt a stinging sensation in his heart for Anira. Though they were never betrothed or married, Legolas still felt a sense of love for her and felt cheated that she had no faith in him and married while thinking he was still dead.

Legolas sighed. "I still must go, Estel. Nothing you have said or done has made that decision for me. I have a duty and I can't forsake it."

"I wouldn't have expected less from you," Estel said, "allow me to go with you."

Legolas' eyes widened in surprise. "But you cannot. You have a duty here, and your leg—"

"My leg's healed now, by the quickness of the elves," Estel smiled. "And I have no duty here, I am allowed to move about and protect the people at will."

Legolas stood thunder struck. This human indeed has held more secrets and surprises than he could have ever counted on. Estel could prove to be a good friend and a strong ally.

Legolas bowed his head slightly. "If it is indeed how you wish, then I will accept you as my companion willingly."

Estel broke into a wide smile. "As you wish, my friend. Allow me a few moments."

Several minutes later, both Estel and Legolas were riding their horses towards the rising sun. After an hour of hard riding, Estel looked over at Legolas.

"If you wish, you may call me Aragorn," he said.

Legolas grinned and shook his head. "No, not yet. You haven't grown into such a fine name yet. I will still call you Estel until when the time comes."

Estel smiled back. "That suits me just fine." And with that, the two of them rode into the sunset.

--

**Author's Note:** Whew, I think that was the longest one I've written so far. I promised you all a long chapter and a long chapter I've given you. I hope you liked it (though it probably contradicts every single thing Tolkien's ever written). I'll write when I can, though it probably won't be until later tomorrow or the next day as I wrote a lot for this one (and wrote chapter four today before this one, obviously). Thanks to those who've reviewed and I hope you keep reading and reviewing and I'll write when I can.


	6. Chapter 6

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Six

The party of orcs camped noisily on the bank of the river. Watching them, hidden among the leaves in the highest branches he could get to, Legolas debated on what he should do next. If he shot from above, he might not get all of them before his all of his arrows were spent and then he would be trapped in the trees for who knows how long. Perhaps until he died, no doubt, which seemed inevitable at the position he was at the moment.

Estel glanced at his companion intensely. It seemed that the elf's forehead was furrowed tighter than usual when he was in concentrating, making his eyebrows knit together, making it seem as they were connected into one. Estel surpassed a chuckle, not wanting to draw the attention of the orcs.

"What do you propose we do next, Master Elf?" Estel asked, unable to stop a soft chuckle.

"I don't know yet, will you keep your voice down?" Legolas snapped, not liking the position he was in any better than Estel, but unable to think of what to do next.

Estel shook his head, still chuckling. "You're the one who got us up here in the first place, my dear friend, and you're the one who has to bring us out again."

"Well, you're not helping matters much," Legolas retorted. "And you're going to make them notice us if you don't be quiet."

Estel didn't say anything more, but the elf could still see a hint of humor in his eyes and the corners of his mouth. Legolas hid a smile as he went back to deciding what he should do next without getting killed in the process. The human reminded Legolas of his brother and the adventures that the two of them had whenever they were together. Legolas squeezed his eyes shut, forcing the tears back that had come into his eyes. This was no time to be sentimental, yet he couldn't help it as his memories swept him back in time.

--

_300 years earlier_

"Your arrow's crooked, little brother," Sadron said, helping his brother straighten it out.

Legolas watched his brother silently. His brother was always serious about one's weapons. "You might as well be dead if your equipment's messed up," Sadron constantly reminded those in his scout group. Legolas smiled slightly. Sadron always wanted everything to be in its best condition never wanting to lose anybody because of a flaw. And most of the time he brought everybody in one piece minus a few cuts and bruises.

Sadron glanced into Legolas' face. "What are you smiling at? This isn't funny."

Legolas tucked his smile away, keeping a neutral face. "I wasn't trying to jest, brother. I just think you're being a little too serious?"

"Do you want to live or die, Legolas?" Sadron asked. "Because I don't think this is fun and games. You don't go out on scouts enough; you wouldn't have any idea what kind of danger we're in. Orcs aren't like us—"

Legolas raised up a hand to silence him. "I understand, brother. But you also have to understand that we can't be serious all the time, Sadron. We weren't made to be serious."

Though he was trying to be serious, Legolas could see the corners of Sadron's mouth twitching into a smile. One punch on the shoulder led to another and soon the two brothers were playfully wrestling each other.

"You always know how to make me laugh, Legolas," Sadron finally said, laughing as he tried to get his breath several minutes later.

"You were always an easy target," Legolas exclaimed, blowing strands of hair out of his face.

"Lord Sadron!" a voice called out.

Sadron and Legolas turned to the voice and watched as one of the guards that they had put up to keep watch come running toward them. Sadron gave Legolas a questioning glance before walking to meet the guard.

"Orcs, along the banks on the far side of the river. We don't have much time before we're sabotaged," the guard panted.

Sadron nodded. "Tell the others to make ready. We'll see a battle and many lives lost before this is over."

The guard nodded and turned to run off, telling the others the news. Legolas immediately grabbed his bow and quickly fitted an arrow into it. He was about to head off when Sadron grabbed him by the shoulder.

"No, Legolas. You stay here. We need someone to stay here and watch the supplies. You know these things will take anything they can get their hands on," Sadron stated.

Legolas sighed, shifting his feet. "Then let someone of lesser value stay here. I'm just as skilled as a fighter as you, Sadron."

"No," Sadron said firmly. Seeing Legolas' face, Sadron added, "One of us brothers needs to stay alive. Someone needs to stand in line when _ada_ leaves."

"Then you stay here and let me go instead," Legolas pleaded. "You're the firstborn. Father'll want you to be in next in line for the throne. You're the one our father has trained in the rise to the throne."

Sadron shook his head. "_Ada_ needs you more. You're the one who will be able to help Mirkwood move on."

"But Sadron—" Legolas started.

But Legolas could only watch helplessly as Sadron ran to join the others, disappearing among the trees.

--

"Legolas?"

Estel's voice snapped the elf back into the present. Legolas glanced over at the human, who had a concerned look on his face. Legolas shook his head, indicating that he was all right. Estel sighed, not pushing his companion. How long was Legolas going to hide in the shadows?

"This is what we'll do," Legolas finally said. "We'll climb higher and then cross into the next tree and keep going until we're directly over them. When I give the signal we'll jump. And the fight will begin."

"And you're sure this will work?" Estel asked.

Legolas flicked his eyes over to Estel. "It had better be, or we'll be dead."

Estel could feel a chill passing through him, but shrugged it off. He nodded in agreement.

"Let's get it over with then," he said.

Legolas stood slowly and climbed higher before leaping silently over to the next tree. It was time for his revenge.

--

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me a while to update, but I was busy. I hope this chapter satisfies you and that you'll keep reading when I get the next chapter up. Thanks to those who have reviewed, I thank you once again. I'll update when I can and I hope you keep on reading.

Don't forget to review, it'll make me happy .


End file.
